My Lover and Summer
by Dear Fanny
Summary: Cinta Misa berawal dari pertemuan tidak terduga saat liburan musim panas. Walaupun Misa belum tahu 100% siapa cowok yang didambakannya. Bagaimana perjuangan Misa untuk mencari tahu cowok yang dia idam-idamkan? Just Read This Fict.


_Ternyata, di dunia ini tidaklah begitu menyedihkan._

_Banyak kegembiraan dan keceriaan yang terselip di dalamnya._

_Layaknya cinta, seperti itulah ibaratnya._

_Di balik rasa kebencian, pasti ada kasih sayang._

_Itulah, misteri hidup._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Warning**: OCC, Typo, karakter tambahan, dll

**Pairing:** L x Misa

**A/N**: Don't Like, Don't Read

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

**My Lover and Summer**

.

.

.

" Hahaha.. Kau payah! Nilai rapor-mu 7 semua!"

" Apa!? Hei, nilai-ku 9 semua tuh.."

" Benarkah? Coba kulihat."

" Ah! Kembalikan!"

2 cowok pelajar SMU Jepang ini tengah berdebat, sebut saja mereka Near dan Light. Near mengejek Light lantaran dia tidak mau meminjamkan buku nilainya. Ya, dengan terpaksa, Near merebutnya.

BUKK!

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Near yang tadinya ingin menjauhkan buku nilai Light malah mengenai seorang cewek di belakangnya.

" Dasar bodoh.." ucap Light berkeringat dingin. Mengingat gadis yang ditabrak Near bukanlah gadis kebanyakan. Near adalah murid baru, jadi wajar dia tidak tahu. Dengan merasa bersalah Near meminta maaf.

" Ah.. Aku minta maaf." Kata Near sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya itu tidak bertahan lama. Senyuman yang indah itu, berubah menjadi wajah yang ketakutan.

Siiing! Gadis itu menatap tajam Near.

' Sudah kuduga..' batin Light. ' Dia ternyata juga takut.. ' lanjutnya dalam hati. Sebagian besar cowok takut dengan gadis itu. Boro-boro menyapa, mau melihat saja sudah ketakutan. Malahan, sudah pada lari.

" Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar gadis itu.

" Pa-pa-pasti sakit ya? Maafkan kami.." ujar Near ketakutan.

" Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik sa- ." Belum sempat kata-katanya selesai, Near dan Light sudah kabur duluan. Mereka benar-benar takut.

Terdengar bisik-bisikan Near pada Light. " Hei, kau lihat tadi? Dia benar-benar menyeramkan. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Seakan dia pembunuh."

**Misa POV**

_Aku Misa Amane, dan kejadian tadi tidak membuatku heran. Itu hal yang biasa. Sangat biasa. Aku memang terlahir dengan tatapan tajam. Paling tajam, saat seseorang menganggu kesenanganku._

_Aku selalu saja digosipkan besar-besaran di kelas dan luar kelas. Misal, saat olahraga. Semua takut, saat aku lewat, jalan terlihat jelas. Seperti mereka menghindariku._

_Jangankan untuk mendekati, melihat tatapanku saja mereka takut. Gak orang tua, ga remaja, anak TK juga takut melihatku._

" Haduh Misa.. Sampai kapan kau terus begini. Setiap bertemu seseorang, tatapanmu selalu horor.."

_Dia adalah 1 dari 2 teman baikku, Misora. Setidaknya, di kelas ini aku punya 2 teman cewek. Artinya, aku tidak sendirian. Misora, bagiku dia terlalu girly banget. Ckckckck.._

_Sedangkan dia, yang duduk di samping Misora adalah Mello. Yang sedang memakan coklat, sambil membaca buku. Dia sangat pendiam. Pengirit kata. Haduh.._

_" . . . . . . "_

_Tetap saja, Mello hanya mengangguk. Berkata saja, hanya jika perlu._

**End Misa POV**

" Memang dari lahir, aku sudah diberkahi tatapan ini." Jawab Misa asal.

" Hahaha.. Hei, bukankah itu cowok yang kabur tadi?" tunjuk Misora.

" Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Misa sambil bertopang dagu, melihat jauh ke jendela.

" Mereka menghampiri kita!" kata Misora.

" Huh?"

Memang benar, mereka mendekati Misa dkk.

" Hai! Namamu Misa Amane kan?" tanya cowok berambut coklat keemasan.

" Ada apa?" jawab Misa.

" Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar bahwa, besok kita liburan musim panas di pantai."

" Sudah tahu."

" Kalau kau berminat, aku mau mengajakmu. Rrr.. Iseng aja."

" Gimana ya? Kupikir dulu."

" Bagaimana?" tanya Light cepat-cepat.

" Aku- " kata-kata Misa terpotong karena teriakan Misora.

Ternyata, Misora sedang mengobrol juga dengan Near. ' Berlebihan..' batin Misa. Maklum, Misora sangat genit, lihat cowok yang 'ehem' pasti responnya histeris banget.

" Ah Near-kun.. Pertama kali kita mengobrol kurasa kau hari ini sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tampan!" .

" Terima kasih, aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai untuk liburan musim panas. Mau ga?" tawar Near.

" Tentu aku mau." Jawab Misora senang sekali.

Kemudian Misora menghampiri Misa yang duduk tenang di samping jendela.

" Misa, kita harus pergi ke pantai untuk merasakan liburan musim panas ini! Ini akan menjadi luar biasa! Di sana kita akan melihat. . ." bla bla bla.

" Jadi, Misora juga mau ikut?" tanya Misa.

" Tentu saja. Kalau Misa?"

" Aku tidak begitu ingin pergi ke pantai." Misora hanya memasang tampang 'tidak mengerti' pada Misa.

' Karena saatku di pantai, aku bertemu dengannya. Dan kunamai cinta musim panas. Pertamaku.'

Misa bangkit dari kursinya ,lalu berdiri menghadap jendela di hadapannya, memasang tampang datar.

" Hah? Apa-apaan dia ini?" kata Light.

" Sudahlah Misa, biarkan Light pergi bersamamu." Saran Near.

" Terserah." Jawab Misa masih mengamati pemandangan luar jendela.

" Hei kalian, kenapa tidak pulang? Ini waktunya pulang." Seorang guru memasuki ruangan, semua orang di dalam kelas menatap guru Ekonomi ini. Semuanya, kecuali Misa. Dia masih diam sambil menatap pemandangannya sendiri.

" Yah, kenapa PR Ekonomi-nya banyak banget sih, Sensei?" keluh Misora, dia tidak suka PR.

" Pelajaran Ekonomi tidak perlu ada PR kan?" kata Near asal.

" Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Kumpulkan hari Rabu."

' Meski dalam liburan nanti, aku belum tentu kenalan dengan seseorang pun... '

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Misa langsung pergi ke kamarnya. " Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang? " tanya Ibunya. " Seperti biasa, ma. Nothing spesial.." jawab Misa seperti biasanya.

Di kamarnya, Misa menuliskan sesuatu di buku diary pemberian 'orang itu'.

_Dear Diary,_

_Bulan September, aku bertemu dengan seseorang lalu dia mengajakku kencan. Dan ternyata, itu tidak terjadi._

_Bulan November, aku selalu mendapat surat cinta dari seseorang. Tapi kali ini tidak._

_Bulan Desember, aku selalu ditanyai oleh seseorang jika aku merasa tidak enak badan. Sekarang tidak pernah ada._

_Bulan Januari, aku pasti diantar pulang dengan senpai yang rumahnya dekat denganku. Sayang, lagi-lagi tidak terjadi._

_Dan sekarang sudah bulan Februari.._

_Besok, summer holiday in the beach. Kuharap, aku bisa bertemu dengan, 'dia' lagi._

_Hanya ingin melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, dan ingin mendengarkan kata-katanya..._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

.

.

.

.

Inilah, fict Death Note pertama Author. Abal banget, OCC tingkat dewa-dewi. Ok, ok. Segala kritik dan saran silakan dikirimkan untuk memperbaikin fict ini agar lebih baik. Flame sebaiknya disampaikan di PM.

Author minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fict ini, entah itu typo, alur terlalu pendek, dll.

* * *

**.****  
**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**


End file.
